


The Warehouse

by crowrey666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, dean/cas - Freeform, slight cas/sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowrey666/pseuds/crowrey666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been watching the Winchester brothers for a while now and he's hooked. What will the brothers think of him once they meet? Will he be accepted,or will they go their separate ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I've been sitting in the same spot watching the same man for hours, there  
is something about him that is so unusual. Father assigned me to this man  
for reasons which I do not know. That was over a month ago and I still can  
not help myself, I must stop.

Anna appeared next to me, standing in the dew-covered grass as I leaned on  
the beautiful old maple, playing with a daisy I found growing alone in the  
green grass. I did not lift my eyes from the flower as she started to  
speak." Castiel, you need to stop doing this, Father might disapprove." As  
I twisted the daisy around in my fingers, I though about Fathers approval "  
I cannot help myself Anna, the human is so mesmerizing." I simply stated as  
she slid down the tree and placed her small pale hand on my shoulder "  
Brother I know what you are thinking, do not forget I have been in your  
position before." As I tried to think back to earlier years in heaven, I  
remembered Anna had became emotionally attached to a human named Phillip  
who had been assigned to her. As their relationship grew so did Fathers  
anger. The next time Anna was in heaven she had been shunned by the other  
angels as she had created a nephilim. Anna had left Phillip to take care of  
the half human half angel and she visited them as much as she could. Father  
disapproved of her visits but did not stop her, letting Anna see her gifted  
child grow into a fine, beautiful young adult.

As I opened my eyes I realised Anna had been staring at me whilst I was  
deep in thought. She took my hands in hers and quietly explained "Brother,  
I think you should wait until Father gives you a sign before you visit, you  
should not visit him until you get the approval." I Lowered my gaze and  
stared at the grass between us " But sister, I do not know what is  
happening to me, I can not get him out of my mind. I need to go and see him  
soon or else I will have to go without Fathers permission." Anna gasped and  
grabbed my shoulders once more "Castiel, do not say such things! You shall  
wait for Fathers permission and then visit him when the time is right, you  
will not see him before this okay?" I slid my hands from her grasp and  
nodded in agreement, she smiled apologetically and left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Dean, wake up...Hey man, wake up!" With a pillow to the face, I rubbed my  
eyes and sighed. Another early morning in another dingy, dirty, crappy  
motel. I got up and rubbed my face, I opened my eyes and my sight cleared  
up. Looking at the clock on the bedside cabinet it read 5.30 am. I got up  
and smacked Sam right in the face with the pillow when I walked past his  
bed to take a shower.

I wrapped a towel around my hips and exited the bathroom after taking a  
shower, yet again it was freezing cold, and I strolled to my bed. After I  
dried my hair with the other towel, I placed it around both shoulders and  
sat on the bed. I glanced over at Sam when his gaze left me to clean his  
gun. After thinking about what just happened, I shook it off and got  
changed.

We both entered the diner and sat at a booth around the corner from the  
rest, I liked the isolation. I looked at the menu and saw the perfect  
thing. As I was fantasising about the food I was going to order, the young  
woman quietly walked over to us with a huge grin smacked on her face, I knew  
what she was thinking. She chewed on her gum like her life depended on it  
and her face was painted with make-up, definitely not my kind of girl. Her  
hooped gold earrings were so large, they has to rest on her shoulder; her  
ear lobes looked like they were going to be sliced open by the sheer weight  
of them.

Sam ordered his usual rabbit food and I looked at the menu once again. I  
looked up at the young girl and asked " Hey darlin', what day is it?" She  
cracked a smile and showed her stained teeth " It's Tuesday sweetie." I  
looked at Sammy who was silently laughing at me and I gave him a glare "  
Well then, I'll have the pig n a poke. Don't forget the extra side of bacon  
sweetheart." I said without looking at her, my face buried in the menu. She  
disappeared behind the counter and kept turning around and smiling at me  
every 5 minutes.

I grabbed the newspaper Sam had brought in and opened it. Before he could  
say anything, I asked " You seen anything yet Sammy?" With a sigh came his  
response "Not really, there's this one who has been found in the  
woods. It's thought to be a bear attack." I looked at him over the top of  
the large newspaper and waited for him to continue. After a few minutes of  
awkward eye contact I asked "Well what do you think?" He gave a slight hint  
of a smile and replied " Well I don't know a bear that leaves everything  
but a guys heart."I smiled at him " So we talkin' werewolf then?"

After having the greasy diner food we got back into the impala and got to  
work on the case. Sam didn't say anything on the way there and put on some  
music. When I heard his choice I got confused, Sammy would never pick Deep  
Purple. When the song came on I got worried. " Sammy what's wrong with you?  
You'd never pick this song..." Sam didn't say anything, he only cracked up  
the volume and started to sing.

 

Trying to see the sunlight  
My heart's crying out loud  
I try to see through  
the clouds  
On one more rainy day

 

I pulled up next to an old diner and shut off the engine " Sammy, what's  
wrong? You can tell me Sam...What is it?" He just stared into his lap and  
seemed to think hard about his next words " Nothing Dean, I'm fine, really."  
We talked for a while and he explained how some things were running through  
his mind and nothing was seriously wrong. After he stopped talking, we both  
decided to just let it drop. I Pulled back out of the diner and started on  
our journey once again.


	2. End of the werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the werewolf hunt over, the brothers decide to go and blow off some steam. Castiel is ready to rebel.

I sat and watched him again. The love he has for his brother seems unconditional, as if he would die for him. I liked to watch the Winchesters live their daily, unusual lives. He is so sweet...he is the perfect example of Fathers great designs. Who thought Father would love humans so much? It used to be so boring in heaven before he created them. Now each and every day, I take my time to watch over the Winchester brothers and keep them safe from harm.

I talked to Father today. As usual there was no answer but I knew he was listening, he always listens. I asked him if I could go and see the Winchesters, every time I ask there is no reply and I just hoped he would let me leave soon, I wanted to see them. No...I needed to see them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I was having a nightmare yet again. I was in a misty wood where there was darkness seeping from every crevice. I walked for what seem like forever shouting Sammy's name as the moon was following me; even the moons light wasn't bright enough to show me where I was going. I walked into a clearing and stood in the middle, thankful for room to breathe. I looked up and noticed red eyes circling me. Red eyes upon red eyes were watching me, hungry growls filled the air. I desperately shouted for Sammy but he didn't come. He never came. The feeling of someone else behind me made me freeze. I went to turn around but hands grabbed my upper arms and rooted me to the spot. A husky, gravely voice whispered in my ear " Do not worry Dean, I am here." With that, a bright white light filled the opening and when I opened up my eyes, all of the red-eyed monsters had been vaporised.

I gasped as I woke sitting up on my bed with beads of sweat dripping off me. I looked over to Sammy to see if he noticed, as always he was sleeping like a baby, soft snores leaving his open mouth. I looked at the clock and read the time, 4.30 am. I walked into the bathroom and took another cold shower.

I was sitting on the end of my bed cleaning my gun when Asia came on the radio. I flung the gun on my bed and sneaked up to the radio between the beds. I sat next to Sam and turned up the volume as far as it would go. Sammy jumped up startled as I smiled at him and started to sing. He lay back down and shouted over the music " Dean! You're such a jerk!" I grinned at him and put my face up to his and ruffled his hair " Wake up Sam you little bitch.".

Sam wasn't talking to his older brother after the horrid wake up call this morning. " Come on Sammy, take a joke!" Dean had been trying to reason with him over breakfast and Sam just couldn't take it anymore " Fine Dean I'll take a joke but next time I wake you up like that remember...Take a joke!" With that in mind Dean smiled at his baby brother and punched him softly in the arm " Come one Sammy, lets go do our job."

Hunting was the family business, that's all we've ever known. Dad brought us up hunting after the yellow eyed demon killed mom. Sam had gotten out of the family business however and created a life with Jess, his girlfriend. He went to Stanford and I wasn't really surprised, Sammy had always been the brains of the family. I was happy for him you know? Getting out of this life and creating a normal one with a girl and a house, the whole white picket fence thing. It didn't last forever because yellow eyes went back for Sam, killing his girlfriend the same way he had kill mom. After that he decided to quite his normal life and live the life he was brought up in, hunting.

 

A week went by and we finally finished the werewolf hunt. 'Red Nights Motel' was the closest to where we were driving so I pulled in, my eyes felt like weights due to lack of sleep. It was 5 in the afternoon so I took a nap while Sam went and rented the room and got some food from the store down the road.

I woke up at 8 and Sam was watching TV (he was watching some documentary as usual) I jumped in the shower and got dried. Sam had planned for us to go to a club just a few minutes walk from the motel, celebrating the job we just finished. When he jumped in the shower I got changed and put on my best clothes I had in the duffel from the trunk of the Impala.

When Sam got out of the shower and put on his best clothes, we stood and looked at each other. Sam was wearing a midnight blue button up shirt with dark jeans held up with a black leather belt, he wore plain black suit shoes to accompany the rest of his outfit. His hair was brushed out of his face to show his smooth skin and his wide hazel eyes. As for me, I wore a black tight fitted shirt with light blue jeans and a brown leather belt. For comfort I put on my brown hunting boots after I washed the werewolf off them. I looked Sam up and down " Damn Sammy, you look good! It makes a change from your hunting clothes." " Ha. Ha." He sarcastically laughed. After looking me up and down he said " You look good too.You still have your hunting boots on. Why haven't you changed them?" I motioned for him to look at me again and replied " Because I still look damned good Sammy, why not? Plus they're comfy and I like them." I huffed.

With that conversation over, I grabbed the keys to the Impala and Sammy grabbed the keys to the motel. I went and sat in the drivers side and left one leg hanging out of the door whilst I turned the car over. With a purr of the engine, I smiled at Sammy as he locked the motel door and got into the car. I smiled and sighed "I could just stay home with my baby all night." Sammy looked at me and rolled his eyes "God Dean, you need to get over this weird fetish with the Impala." I shut the door and stroked the steering wheel "Don't listen to him baby, he's just jealous." With another eye roll, we left the parking lot of the motel and drove to the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to update soon, hope you're liking it so far :) Kudos and comments are appreciated :D


	3. Trip to the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to the club, how will the Winchesters react?

I watched the brothers through their werewolf hunt and prayed to Father to keep them safe, the one thing i do every time they hunt. I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down next to the maple tree i use to watch the Winchesters unusual lives. I looked up to the beautiful blue skies as the white fluffy clouds rolled by;they did not bother to watch the wonders of the world as i did.

I put my elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands " Father please,i need to go now.Will you give me permition today Father?" With no response , i let out a breath i did not know i was holding. A single tear escaped my eye, cascading down to the green grass below my legs. Anna appeared infront of me and bent down to my level. She then grabbed my cheeks softly, guiding my eyes to her beautiful young face and spoke " Castiel, i cannot see you go through this pain. If your heart takes you to the brothers,go. If you do go however, you know the concequences." My eyes shone bright, a white light pushing it's way out letting Anna know how i felt by what she has just said. She gave me a small warm smile and stood up, she turned to walk away then dissapeared. I can finally go and see the Winchesters? With that thought, before i knew it, my feet planted softly on the ground behind what seemed to be a club.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As we turned the dark corner, the neon signs exploded into sight 'The Warehouse'. Urgh. I could tell this was just going to be another club that is basically a breeding ground for horny singles. I couldn't take this away from Sam though;if he wanted to go, i was willing to let my baby brother go.

We parked the car around the corner from the club so no drunken ass-wipe would try anything with my baby. We walked up to the bouncer, who stopped us from entering. When he looked down at us, i gave him my puppy dog eyes. He looked mesmerised for a second, about to lower his arm. However, he shook his head and blocked us once more. I decided to do it for Sammy. I bunches up his shirt and grabbed him. He looked into my eyes as if he was scared i was going to attack him, his heart started to leap like a jack rabbit. I smashed my lips onto his and he melted into me. I lifted up my head, which brought him back to reality,then walked through the entrance, Sammy on my heels.

The smell hit me instantly...sex. It stank me out as soon as i walked through the entrance but it didn't seem to faze Sammy so we continued through the masses of people. I grabbed Sam and pulled him close, he turned and gave me a smile as if to say everything was going to be fine. I pulled my mouth up to his ear and shouted loud enough for him to hear over the booming music "Sammy i'm going to the bar to get us some drinks, first round's on me." He smiled, dimples and all, and said "okay." With that, i left to get to the bar, pushing past the men and women who were gawking at me as if they wanted to eat me.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I breathed nervously, how did he have this effect on me? I wiped my sweaty palms on my trench coat then looked at the door leading into the back of the club where the Winchesters were. A strange looking man with very provocative clothes walked out of the door and looked at me. " You comin' in here gorgeous?" His eyes shone bright with lust as he looked me up and down. Staring into his eyes, I saw the destruction he had caused in his lifetime. I walked up to him and he grinned. He tried to grab me with his filthy hands but I touched his forehead, sending him into unconsciousness. I sent him away to a far off place as I descended into the club, fearful of what I might find.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

We were drunk. By the tenth beer and the fifth shot, I was totally drunk and Sam was on the verge of passing out. Sammy got out of his seat and grabbed my hand. I stiffened at the contact but was too drunk to care. He dragged me out of my seat and shouted " Come on Dean lets go dance, blow off some steam!" A random song I didn't know boomed through the speakers and before I knew it we where in the middle of the dance floor. Sammy looked at me with that grin of his, a sparkle in his eye, and I relaxed. We watched each other as we danced and I didn't realise all of the people who where on the dance floor had spread out, forming a circle around us.

We danced for what seemed like forever, just enjoying each others company. We finally ended up falling onto one another and laughed drunkenly into each others ear. I grabbed his hand and led him back to the table before I went to get another round. That's when I saw him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I walked through the door and down the hallway. Eyes glared at me as I walked to the club, unsure of what lay ahead.

I walked into the club as a smell I had not been accustomed to hit me. I took in the surroundings, bodies packed tightly together, sweating and grinding on one another. I should have been disgusted, however I sort of liked the way humans displayed their feelings.

My eyes darted to every human in the room searching for the brothers and I finally found them, sitting together in one of the booths in the corner of the room. I could hear their drunken laughter from where I was standing which made me grin, what was I getting myself into?

I glided my way through the crowd of people who seemed only too excited by my presence; I am Captain of the Garrison, they should fear me. The thought of smiting every human being in the room was wiped clean out of my mind as I looked up and saw Dean Winchester walking my way.

I watched him squeeze through the crowd to get to the bar, a beautiful smile lit up his face. I had to go and see him. I cautiously made my way to the bar, making sure I kept my distance from this beautiful man. I gathered up my courage and sat next to the seat he was most likely going to use. After all this time of just waiting and watching, I am finally going to meet the most amazing human I have ever lay my eyes upon.


	4. saying hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew saying hello was such a challenge?

My heart skipped a beat. Who is he? I need to know this guy. I came back to reality and walked closer to the bar. Low and behold, the only free seat was the one right next to him. Great. 

I spun the seat around and the man smiled softly. With that image imprinted in my mind, I gulped and dropped down onto the bar stool.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

I grabbed the barman's attention and ordered another round for me and Sammy, when the man next to me cleared his throat. What was he trying to do? Did he want me to say hi? Or order him a drink? Or was he just clearing his throat? Wait...why am I overthinking this? It was just another guy from another club; nothing out of the ordinary.

When I snapped out of my thoughts, I realised I'd been sitting here for five minutes with the beers. Just sitting here. Now the weird look on the mans face makes sense.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks and I stole a look at the guy who was watching me with those stunning beautiful blue eyes....no,not beautiful, just normal. Yeah, those normal blue eyes.

The guy cleared his throat again and started to speak "Hello. My name is Castiel, and you are?" Oh. My. God. That voice! It's so rough and amazing and sexy. Hold on,sexy? No, Dean freakin' Winchester does not find a man's voice sexy. I'm sure I've heard it before,but where? I've never met anyone called Castiel before.

I stuttered and looked into the man's eyes; for some reason, looking into his blue eyes made me feel like all of my bullshit problems weren't so bad after all. Looking into his eyes made me feel like everything wasn't actually all that bad. What the fuck is this?

I smiled and replied "Hey Castiel, I'm Dean."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

He is even more breathtaking in person. He stares at me with those dashing green eyes and I feel something deep within me; something I cannot explain. How does he do this to me? Throughout my whole existence, I have never met such an inspiring, exquisite human being.

His cheeks start to turn red. The way his blush accentuated his lightly freckled face only increased the strange feeling within me. I need to hear his voice; hear the voice that plagues my mind each and every day. I figured the only way to hear his voice was to engage him within a conversation. This was the correct thing to do right?

I cleared my throat,ridding myself of any hesitation I may hold "Hello. My name is Castiel,and you are?" How could one mere human create such a feeling within the captain of the garrison? It is almost as if I feel nervous, I think that is what this feeling is called. Nervousness; I do not like this feeling at all.

I gathered up my courage and looked Dean in the eyes. Those amazing green orbs seem to capture me. A simple look can render me speechless, useless; it can clear my mind of any thought and can make me crumble. One man's look should not result to such effects on an angel.

His voice brought me back to the situation at hand "Hey Castiel, I'm Dean."

This is it. There is no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this guys. Hopefully updates will be weekly. Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


	5. feeling confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is confused at what he is feeling but Sam takes the opportunity,

"Well who's this?" Came a loud voice over the booming music. "What the fu-" I turned to see gigantor Sam smiling at me. Shit. I forgot Sam was waiting for me. "Oh,uh. Sam, this is Castiel." I introduced my brother to the guy I'd been talking to for the last half hour. Sam held out his hand to shake Castiel's hand. "Hey Castiel. I'm Sam,Dean's brother. I gotta say my brother has picked a hot one this time." They shook hands as Castiel blushed and glanced at me with the sweetest, most genuine smile I'd ever seen. God damn, what the hell am I thinking? He's a dude for Christ's sake!

Sammy started a conversation with Castiel as I sat and stared at my beer. Seriously, what the hell is it about this guy? I've never met anyone like him before. I'm straight! Why the fuck am I feeling something for him? Yeah,sure I've looked at other dudes and thought they were kinda easy on the eyes,but this? This is something different.

I'm not thinking about what his lips would took like wrapped around my cock; I'm thinking about how it would feel kissing those soft,chapped lips of his. Not what his arms would look like tied to a bed post, but what it would feel like to have those strong arms wrapped around me. To be hugging me tight and making me forget about everything except me and him. What does that have to say about me? What does that mean?

As I was trying to sort out what the fuck was happening in my head, I saw a flash of beige pass my eyes. I blinked and was brought back to reality; I smiled and turned to look at Castiel. When I looked to the stool next to me, he wasn't there. "What the hell?" I whispered to myself. My smile was long forgotten as I turned to see Sam all over Castiel on the dance floor. Fuck. That's Sam alright, stealing another one off me. Why Castiel? The one guy it turns out I might be interested in and Sam goes and steals him. Fine, if I'm not good enough for Castiel, he can have Sam. Tmy beerhat little shit.

I gulped down the rest of my beer and headed out of the club. I'm not sitting here and witnessing those two grinding on each other in the middle of the club. Fuck that, I'll go back to the motel. 

I walked out of the club and texted Sam on my way to our room. 

I've went back to the motel.  
Don't worry about me.  
Have fun.

-D

I tried to occupy my mind with girls on the way back but Castiel's blue eyes always found a way to get my attention. To try and keep my shit together, I bought a bottle of whiskey.

I finally got back to the motel room, I slammed the door shut and turned the TV on. I found some old cowboy movie on one of the channels and sat on the end of my bed for a little while.

I snapped out of my daydream and took off my hunting boots and jeans, then replaced my tight black shirt with a loose white one. I propped myself up on the pillows and lay back to watch a movie with my opened bottle of whiskey.

Before I knew it, the film had ended and so did my bottle of whiskey. Shit. I'm totally drunk.

I decided to turn off the lamp and put myself to bed. I'll do something stupid if I stay awake and think about those two any longer.

Just as I got comfy, my phone virbrated on the bedside cabinet. For God's sake, let me sleep! I looked at the screen and it was a text from Sam. Great, just what I need. With blurred vision, I read his text. 

I'm booking a room for me and Castiel tonight.  
I won't be back until morning.  
Don't worry about me.

-Sammy

Fuck it. Let those two have sex all night long. See if I care. I won't, because I'm straight. 100% straight. I'm not into dudes. I hope they have fun without me. I'm going to sleep because I don't care that my bisexual baby brother is gonna have sex with Castile. Nope.definitely don't care.

Trying to persuade myself did nothing at all but I'm gonna act like it did. Act like I don't give a shit, like that didn't punch a hole in the little self esteem I had left. At least Sammy is happy. I couldn't ask for anything more than that, it doesn't matter about me.

I smiled at the thought of Sammy. My baby brother seems happy for once.

Before I knew it, it was morning. Awesome. My head hurts and here is Sammy basically breaking down the door with his huge sasquatch hands, wanting to come back in after his night with loverboy. Let's see what he's going to boast about this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from dean's POV. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,this is my first fanfic so i apologise if it's not the best. Kudos and comments are appreciated :D


End file.
